Admitted Love
by Myrle 16
Summary: Lizzy and Edwin song fic. to the song "You Look Good In My Shirt" by Keith Urban. LISTEN TO THE SONG WHILE YOU READ! IT MAKES IT 100 TIMES BETTER! rated for mature themes and inuendos!


**Random I know, but I liked the idea. So, if you read it, REVIEW IT!!!!!****So this is a random song fic that i came up with after reading a bunch of ****'Life****With****Derek'**** stories. I have always liked the idea of a relationship between Lizzy and Edwin, so ****that's**** what this is about. If you ****don't**** like it, ****don't**** read it!!! and its set when they are in college! Edwin's POV, ****but the first bit is from his journal****. And if you want the best effect, I recomend reading this while listening to the song. **

January 23

My life was turning out to be totally different than I thought it would be. First dad married Nora and then Derek and Casey decide that they are in love with each other. So much so that when they go off to college, decide to elope and when they come home for Christmas and guess what? Casey is pregnant!!! Not that I mind. I mean I'm actually really excited! I mean I'm gonna be an uncle. Christmas was rather normal. Other than the Casey Derek thing. Which didn't seem to surprise anyone. When Lizzy and I got back to school, we were invited to a New Year's party.

Which is why I find myself sitting at my kitchen table at six in the morning. When I found Lizzy for the midnight countdown, I could tell she had been drinking. I mean she wasn't drunk or anything, but she was definitely effected by the alcohol. Before I knew what was happening I heard people yelling 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. It was then that I looked at Lizzy to give her a hug (like I always did). But I guess she had a different idea. Because before I knew it, she was kissing me.

And the oddest thing, I kissed her back. After our kiss ended, I looked around to see couples walking off in different directions. Taking Lizzy's hand I decided to take her back to her dorm. But when we were walking by mine she stopped and wouldn't move.

The next thing I knew she was kissing me again. Within five minutes we were in my dorm room. But as we stumbled into my room I had a thought cross my mind that made me stop. I mean it was Lizzy. My best friend and step sister. Never mind the face that I'd had a crush on her since the day her and Casey had moved in. I had decide that nothing would ever come of it, so I kept my feelings hidden. But when she kissed me, they all came rushing forward. And it was then that I realized how much in love with her I was. Holding her at arms length I decide that I needed to tell her how I felt and giver her one last chance to stop. I managed to tell her that I loved her. After I said it she leaned into me and whispered in my ear.

The words she said made my heart beat even fast than it already was. She told me that she had loved me for as long as she'd known me. After she said it, I couldn't stop myself. I kissed her with all of the pent up emotion I had in me. Within ten minutes we were on my bed. Stopping was the last thing either of us wanted. All I knew was the girl I had wanted for as long as I could remember wanted me too. I don't know what time it was when we finally fell into an exhaust induced sleep. But I know that when I woke up Lizzy was laying peacefully in my arms. Not wanting to disturb her I slowly got out of bed and walked out to the table to write down what has happened.

_When you walked up behind me and covered my eyes  
And whispered in my ear, guess who  
I rattled off names like I really didn't know  
But all along I knew it was you_

And, the longer we talked, the more we laughed  
And wondered why we didn't last  
It had been a long time, but later last night  
Baby, we caught up real fast

And maybe it's a little too early  
To know if this is gonna work  
All I know is you're sure looking  
Good in my shirt  
That's right  
You look good in my shirt

Well now I'm not saying that we solved overnight  
Every way that we went wrong  
Oh, but what I'm seeing I'd sure love seeing  
Every morning from now on

And maybe it's a little too early  
To know if this is gonna work  
All I know is you're sure looking  
Good in my shirt

C'mon now  
Aww that's right  
Oh you look so fine

And maybe it's a little too early  
To know if this is gonna work  
All I know is you're sure looking  
Good in my shirt

And maybe it's a little too early  
To know if this is gonna work  
All I know is you're sure looking  
Good in my shirt  
You look good in my shirt  
You look good in my shirt 

**Random I know, but I liked the idea. So, if you read it, REVIEW IT!!!!! **


End file.
